Whiskey Lullaby
by dmhgfanatic
Summary: Hermione's life changes all in one summer, with Harry and Ron not returning to school who will be there to help her through the tough times ahead. Dramione pairing, rated T for mild language
1. Chapter 1

Whiskey Lullaby

-

Summary: If you've heard this story, you have some idea of how this story is going to play out. This is only my second attempt at writing a song fic. It will be a multi-chapter story. Let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the song.

-

AN: The story might start off slow, and I'm sorry in advance.

-

Chapter 1: A Friendship Reaching Between Two Rival Houses

-

Hermione had just brought her dad home for the airport, he had been in France for a dental convention, and had left her mother home to run the business. When they walked into the living room, they heard her mother giggle upstairs; she walked to her room, it had been happening all summer, as her father walked upstairs, to say hello to his wife. About 2 minutes after she shut her bedroom door, she heard the front door open and slam shut as her father ran out of the house.

1 month later

Hermione headed off to school, extremely pissed at her mother for two reasons, one: Denise Granger had not told her daughter why her father had left with out a word, and two: when Hermione had called her father, she found out her mother had cheated on her dad with his best friend, and that wasn't right, no matter who you talked to. She hadn't seen or heard from her father in 3 weeks and she missed him terribly; she boarded the train, not even looking back to say good-bye to the women she used to consider her mother.

Hours passed while she sat thinking about her summer; Harry and Ron had decided to drop out of school and spend their time finding a way to kill Voldemort for good. Being as how she never really was close to anyone else in her house, she sat alone immersed in her thoughts, and that's how Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle found her, she didn't even hear the compartment door open.

"Well, look who it is, boys; Mudblood Granger without her personal body guards." Malfoy sneered.

"First Harry and Ron decided not to finish school so they won't be here for the next two years, second go away Malfoy; I'm not in the mood to argue with you." Hermione responded in a monotone voice, without even looking at him. To say Malfoy was surprised would be an understatement. He normally could at least get a glare out of her, or even 'He's not worth it', but getting nothing was something new. He couldn't explain how he was feeling at that moment, so he really didn't understand what he did next.

"Crabbe, Goyle; go back to the compartment, tell the rest that I want some time to myself and if **ANYONE** interrupts me, there will be dire consequences." Crabbe and Goyle did as they were told, and when they were out of sight, Malfoy walked into the compartment, shut the door, put a silencing charm and distracting charm on the door, and sat down.

"Come here" Malfoy said pulling Hermione into a hug, "What's wrong?"  
"Why do you care; and why in the world are you even touching me?"  
"One, I'm not a heartless bastard as everyone seems to think, and it looked like you needed someone to talk to, and second, it looked like you needed some comfort," Malfoy answered, "Now are you going to tell me?"  
"My mother, and dad got into a fight over the summer and I haven't seen or heard from him in 3 weeks." Hermione answered.

"That explanation might've worked on Potter and Weasley, but I know when I'm not being told something, what's the full story?" Malfoy asked.

"What I told you really happened, but I'm not ready to admit to myself what happened, really happened." Hermione responded, then after a few minutes of silence, and Hermione clinging to Draco like she didn't have anything left, then asked "Have you ever had this image of someone who trusted, and then they do something happens to make you change that image, but you don't want to believe it actually happened?"

"My father; before two years ago, he actually gave a damn about me, but now with Voldemort back, he's changed, and is more angry then ever. He hits my mom, me even, when we do something he doesn't like. One question, what are Potter and Weasley actually doing?"  
"Do you want to be a Death Eater?"  
"Hell no, that would completely ruin the image of my father that I actually like,"

"Then they are trying to find a way to kill Voldemort for good and knew I would never want to quit school. Mrs. Weasley is naïve to think that they will actually show up later this month, but when she finds out that they actually dropped out, Ron, and even Harry, will get a howler from her." Hermione said, and Draco smirked.

"Do you want me to stay?"

"Normally no, but I do need someone. I'm going to feel so alone the next two years. Zabini's standing outside, along with Nott, apparently they have some back bone, especially for Slytherins." Hermione joked.

"Do you mind if I let them in?"  
"Nope"

"Come on in boys"  
"Nice to see you again Granger; where exactly are Potter and Weasley, normally they don't leave you alone?" Zabini asked.

"They don't want to either" Draco said.

"Finding a way to kill Voldemort for good, so until they do, they don't plan on coming back,"  
"Draco, you do realize that Parkinson is looking for you right?" Nott asked.

"I don't really care, she only wants to be with me because of my last name; she doesn't know that I'm receiving the Black fortune, not the Malfoy fortune," Draco answered.

"Well that makes sense, but you do realize that Potter owns Grimmwald Place right?" Zabini asked.

"He owns **#12** Grimmwald Place, not **#22** Grimmwald Place."

"Granger, are you ok?" Nott asked.

"Not really, I haven't seen my dad since he got into a fight with slut I used to call my mother three weeks ago," Hermione stated.

"Let me guess, you're a daddy's girl?" Zabini asked.

"Is there a problem with that?" Hermione asked.

"Not at all, but why is your mother a slut?" Nott asked.

"I'll tell you guys later; quick question, why can't you three be like this all the time?" Hermione asked.

"Our fathers would kill us, we were raised to hate anything or anyone that isn't considered pureblood," Blaise explained.

"Do any of you hate me?"

"No, the only person we really hate is Voldemort, our dads would come in a close second if they weren't our fathers," Theo explained.

"When I'm ready to talk; how should I let you three know?"  
"Send one of us a letter, saying you need to talk, but don't sign it. Whoever receives the letter will burn it and the three of us will meet you in the back corner of the Restricted Section." Draco answered.

"Ok, thanks you guys this has really helped, but we need to get ready and put on our masks of hate, I'll apparate onto the platform." Hermione said pulling on her robe, while the boys did the same.

"See you later Hermione," Theo said.

"See you later guys" Hermione responded apparating onto the platform.

-  
**End Chapter 1**

-


	2. Chapter 2

Whiskey Lullaby

-

Chapter 2: A Long Night

-

Hermione's Dream

"_How could you do this to me?" Marcus Granger yelled through the phone._

"_Dad what are you yelling for; it's me" Hermione asked._

"_Oh sweetie I'm sorry I thought you were your mother. I'm sorry I left, but I couldn't stand being in the same house as Denise." Marcus said._

"_Why"_

"_I don't know how to tell you this, but your mother has been cheating on me with Uncle Mike."  
"WHAT; HOW COULD SHE CHEAT ON YOU WITH MY GOD-FATHER"_

"_I don't know sweetie, but I would like it if you don't mention you've talked to me and as much as this will hurt, please don't contact me anymore."  
"Daddy don't go" Hermione said, with silent tears rolling down her face._

"_I'm sorry sweetie, but I have to" Marcus said hanging up._

"DADDY" Hermione yelled waking up.

"What are you yelling about Hermione?" Lavender asked.

"Nothing"  
"Well nothing just woke me up, again!" Lavender said angrily.

"Cool it Lav, she doesn't have anyone this year, with Harry and Ron not here" Pavarti said.

"Thanks for actually sounding like you care Pavarti" Hermione said sarcastically, "You two will never understand what the hell is going on with me" Hermione yelled.

"Oh will you three please just shut up!" Ginny yelled, "What could possibly make you yell loud enough to wake up Lav, Pavarti and myself for the last three nights Hermione?" Ginny asked angrily.

"Why would you care?"  
"I care because you've woken me up for three nights screaming for your father and he isn't here!" Ginny yelled, and Hermione choked back a sob.

"Great now she's going to start crying; just get over it Granger" Lavender said aggravated.

"Shut up both of you! You don't understand how true Ginerva's statement really is, because you don't know what it takes for me to stay sane!" Hermione yelled picking up her book bag and guitar and ran out of the Gryffindor Tower to the back corner of the Restricted Section. When she settled down, she wrote a letter to Draco and sent it to him, and started playing the song she wrote the first night of classes.

Slytherin Dormitory

Draco heard a pop near his head, and opened his eyes to find a small note, which read 'I'm ready to talk', a simple sentence that spoke volumes to him. He burned the note, woke up Blaise and Theo and all three ran to the library. When they arrived they heard soft music playing from the back of the vast room. They followed the sound to the corner they told Hermione to meet them at.

"Hermione what happened?" Blaise asked.

"Just listen, I wrote this the first night of classes,"

_She put him out_

_Like the burning end_

_Of a midnight cigarette_

_She broke his heart_

_He spent his whole life_

_Trying to forget_

_We watched him drink his pain away_

_A little at a time_

_But he never could get drunk enough_

_To get her off his mind_

_Until the night_

_Chorus 1_

_He put that bottle to his head_

_And pulled the trigger_

_And finally drank away her memory_

_Life is short_

_But this time it was bigger_

_Then the strength he had_

_To get up off his knees_

_We found him_

_With his face down in the pillow_

_With a note that said_

'_I'll love her till I die'_

_And when we buried him beneath the willow_

_The angels sang a Whiskey Lullaby_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la (x3)_

_The rumors flew_

_But nobody knew_

_Just how much she blamed herself_

_For years and years_

_She tried to hide the whiskey on her breath_

_She finally drank her pain away_

_A little at a time_

_But she could never get drunk enough_

_To get him off her mind_

_Until the night_

_Chorus 2_

_She put that bottle to her heard_

_And pulled the trigger_

_Life is short_

_But this time it was bigger_

_Then the strength she had_

_To get up off her knees_

_We found her_

_With her face down in the pillow_

_Clinging to his picture_

_For dear life_

_We laid her next to him beneath the willow_

_While the angels sang a Whiskey Lullaby_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la (x5)_

When Hermione stopped singing, the boys stayed silent for a few minutes.

"About a month into the summer, I picked my dad up from the airport; he had been at a dental convention in France, and was arriving home. When we got home, we heard my mother giggle upstairs. It been happening all summer, so I just headed to my room and my dad went upstairs to tell her that he was home. About two minutes later, I heard the front door open and then slam shut; after that my dad was gone for about 3 weeks before I called him. My mother had told me that he had another convention to go to and didn't have time to say good bye, but when I called him; he told me that the women I called my mother cheated on him with his best friend, who just happened to be my god-father. I stopped talking to Denise and Mike (my mother and god-father), and never heard from my father again. Then the first night back I received a letter from the minister saying my father had committed suicide. I was devastated, not even a week later, the first of classes; I received another letter saying that my mother and god-father also committed suicide. They blamed themselves for what happened to my dad, and they thought of apologizing to me, but never had the courage to actually right the letter. I've been having nightmares of the last time I talked to my father, and tonight was no different, but when I woke up screaming for my dad, Lavender, Pavarti and Ginerva started yelling at me and trying to make me feel guilty for waking them up three nights in a row; I, of course yelled at them, and then Weasley mentioned my father not being here and I choked back a sob, and Brown told me to get over it; so grabbed my stuff and ran."  
"Oh Hermione we're so sorry," Theo said pulling her into a hug.

"How am I supposed to get over my mother cheating on my dad with my god-father, and my dad, the only one who really loved me, committing suicide?" Hermione asked, crying into Theo's shoulder.

"It will take some time; do you want go talk to Dumbledore about this? Maybe you could get a new dorm or something." Draco suggested.

"I'll talk to him tomorrow, I just want to relax right now," Hermione said, resting her head on Theo's shoulder.

"OK let's go to our secret place," Blaise said, standing up and pushing a stone on the wall behind Hermione. When they were all in the room, Hermione gasped.

"Wow it's beautiful you guys," Hermione said.

"Thanks, you're the only other one who knows about it, and it doesn't show up on any maps of the school." Draco said. The room that they were standing in had four desks, a love seat, two arm chairs, coffee table and a blazing fire. The colors were not what she expected, black, gold and silver.

-

**End Chapter 2**

-


	3. Chapter 3

Whiskey Lullaby

-

Chapter 3: Solutions

-

The next morning, Hermione headed down to breakfast with out saying a word. She went through the motions of eating, but never noticed the people around her.

"Hey look Pavarti, Little Miss Nothing is eating by herself," The self proclaimed queen of Gryffindor, Lavender Brown taunted and Hermione snapped for the second time in 12 hours.

"What the hell is wrong with you? What did I ever do to make you hate me so much?" Hermione yelled, getting the attention of everyone in the great hall.

"Well let's see: you stole Ron away from me, and then proceeded to convince him and Harry to quit school!" Lavender yelled back.

"I convinced no one to quit school, if you haven't realized I've been Hogwarts' resident book worm since first year, and would never entertain the thought of quitting school; but if I had I would have convinced myself to stay away as much as possible, with most of the Slytherins calling me a mudblood, to you being a bitch to me since day one, to Ron not realizing I was a girl until I was 14 and he needed a date to the Yule Ball, and then to top it off I had the worst summer of my life, and find out my two supposed best friends decided to leave me here by myself, and have to deal with all of this alone. The only person who could possibly understand how I feel is Harry and he doesn't even know what happened; and I didn't steal Ron away from you, Parkinson did!" Hermione finished and stormed out of the great hall, looking back just in time to see Lavender glare at Parkinson, and Parkinson to glare at Hermione. As she was walking away she heard something very interesting.

"Pansy, you're with the Weasel?" Millicent Bulstrode asked.

"Absolutely not; I wouldn't be caught dead with a blood traitor like him; I'm going to kill Granger!" Pansy said angrily.

"Relax Parkinson, Granger was only trying to get Brown off her back, and you deserved it after 5 years of insults," Theo said with a smirk. About 5 minutes later, Draco, Blaise and Theo joined Hermione in the entrance hall and all four of them headed to Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore's Office

"I understand you wanted to talk to us Ms. Granger," the deputy headmistress, and Gryffindor Head of house, Minerva McGonagall said; indicating herself, the deputy headmaster, and Slytherin Head of house, Severus Snape, and Dumbledore.

"Yes I did, it is in regard to what happened this summer," Hermione stated.

"What exactly are you talking about Ms. Granger?" Snape asked.

"I've noticed that the three of you have been watching the four of us more closely since the beginning of school since you heard of my parents' and god-father's deaths," Hermione answered.

"We have, we just thought you would tell us when you were ready; which I assume you are now," Dumbledore said.

"That I am," Hermione stated.

"What are these three here for exactly?" McGonagall asked.

"Moral support" Draco, Blaise and Theo said simultaneously.  
"Well then please continue Ms. Granger" Snape said.

"About a month into the summer, I picked my dad up from the airport; he had been at a dental convention in France, and was arriving home. When we got home, we heard my mother giggle upstairs. It been happening all summer, so I just headed to my room and my dad went upstairs to tell her that he was home. About two minutes later, I heard the front door open and then slam shut; after that my dad was gone for about 3 weeks before I called him. My mother had told me that he had another convention to go to and didn't have time to say good bye, but when I called him; he told me that the women I called my mother cheated on him with his best friend, who just happened to be my god-father. I stopped talking to Denise and Mike (my mother and god-father), and never heard from my father again. Then the first night back I received a letter from the minister saying my father had committed suicide. I was devastated, not even a week later, the first of classes; I received another letter saying that my mother and god-father also committed suicide. They blamed themselves for what happened to my dad, and they thought of apologizing to me, but never had the courage to actually right the letter. I've been having nightmares of the last time I talked to my father, and tonight was no different, but when I woke up screaming for my dad, Lavender, Pavarti and Ginerva started yelling at me and trying to make me feel guilty for waking them up three nights in a row; I, of course yelled at them, and then Weasley mentioned my father not being here and I choked back a sob, and Brown told me to get over it; so grabbed my stuff and ran." Hermione explained.

"That explains a lot, but it doesn't explain what that has to do with the Slytherins," Dumbledore stated.

"On the train, I found Hermione staring out the window with out Potter or Weasley around, when I taunted her; she didn't even look at me. She responded in a monotone voice, and continued staring out the window. I asked her what was wrong, and she told me that her parents got into a fight and she hadn't seen or heard from her dad in 3 weeks, after she was done explaining that I told her that I knew she wasn't telling me everything, and she responded saying she would tell me when she excepted it. About two minutes later Blaise and Theo walked in and noticed her upset, and that I was comforting her, they just listened to her short explanation, and decided to listen when she was ready to talk. We set up a system for her to send a note to one of us when she was ready to talk, the recipient would burn the note once it was read, and get the other two and the four of us would meet in the back corner of the restricted section, knowing we were the only four allowed back there." Draco explained.

"Well now that we know the whole story, Minerva, Severus; what do you think we should do?" Dumbledore asked.

"I suggest we give them a tower of there own, with the story of them working on an advanced Potions and Transfiguration projects," McGonagall said.

"I agree, with their combined intelligence, they could very easily create a new potion, or find a way to transfigure something into food," Snape agreed.

"Excellent, if you three could follow me, I'll show you to your new tower," Dumbledore said, getting up and walking out of his office, closely followed by the other 6 occupants of the room.

-

**End Chapter 3**

-


End file.
